


wasted on this feeling

by bbyfruit



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, like idek how to tag this because it's just a couple hundred words of fluff, literally nothing else, pure fucking fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 01:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10686783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbyfruit/pseuds/bbyfruit
Summary: he’s got a good grade in biology, he’s got his own place that’s full of light, and he’s got a boy with a pencil threaded between his long fingers and graphite smudged across his face.





	wasted on this feeling

The first time Isak brings a six on his biology paper home to Even, he bursts through the door waving the paper and calling Even’s name into the apartment. 

“I’m the fucking _master_ of studying,” he claims, falling next to Even, who’s laying on the floor drawing. Actually, now that Isak thinks about it, why the hell is Even on the ground when they have a perfectly fine futon, one that Even had positively insisted on (“It’s minimalistic, Isak.”), right next to them?

He shoves the paper in front of Even’s face. He’s being purposefully annoying, but he can’t help it because he’s in a good mood - he’s got a good grade in biology, he’s got his own place that’s full of light, and he’s got a boy with a pencil threaded between his long fingers and graphite smudged across his face. 

“You would have done better if you’d studied here,” Even teases without looking up, and Isak immediately clicks his tongue in disdain.

“No! I can’t have done any better; I got a perfect score.”

Even finally looks up, eyebrows raised. “Really?”

Isak gives him an eye roll in response. “Yeah, really. Look.”

Rolling over and sitting up, Even folds his legs and grabs the papers from Isak. “Wow,” he says, and Isak narrows his eyes, because with that tone of voice he just _knows_ that Even’s going to try to say something funny - “You really are smart. I didn’t know.”

“Dick,” Isak scoffs, but there’s no anger behind it. Even leans in for a kiss, soft and simple, Isak’s paper between their chests and smiles between their lips.

“Hi,” Even says.

“Hi.” Isak has his eyes half closed and his head tilted back, waiting on more kisses, which always come, except this time, Even leaps up and heads to the kitchen.

Isak stares at his back for a second before scrambling up to follow. 

By the time Isak reaches the kitchen, Even has managed to find tape and slap his assignment on the fridge, proudly displayed in their little apartment. Isak didn’t even know that they _had_ tape. 

He looks at Even a little incredulously, a tiny, confused smile tugging at the sides of his mouth as he asks, “What are you doing?”

Even’s eyes crinkle up with a smile and he moves to stand behind Isak, arms wrapping around him as he nestles his chin into the crook of Isak’s neck. 

“I’m putting up your paper because I’m proud of you,” Even says, like the answer should be obvious, like Isak shouldn’t have had to ask. 

It makes Isak’s breath catch in his throat. 

He’s never felt this in his life. He’s never felt so safe, so loved, so completely at home than he does right in this minute, and it echoes back to him from another kitchen in what seems like another universe - _I haven’t felt anything quite like this, ever._

“You okay?” Even asks, pulling away from Isak a little to peer into his eyes. 

“Yeah,” Isak says, still staring at the fridge, “yeah, I just, you know, nobody’s ever done that for me before.”

Even’s voice hits just behind his ear. “Done what?”

“You know,” Isak says again, vague, slowly turning around to wrap his arms around Even’s neck and whisper the next words against his lips. “Been proud of me.”

Even stops breathing for a second, something suspended in the air before they crash together. Isak spends a few beautiful seconds lost in Even’s mouth, tongue, hands, until Even stops kissing him to say, “I love you. And I’m proud of you.”

Pressed up against the refrigerator, his bio paper crinkling behind his back, Isak fights past the lump in his throat to respond.

“I love you and I’m proud of you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> kjfkdfjhkj this only exists to cure me of the angst from the other fic im working on (and also from today's youtube clip but it's f i n e)
> 
> so here's a friendly reminder that our boys are out there living and being sappy as hell for no reason except that they love each other!!!!!!!!!


End file.
